papa por siempre
by eriannyvanessa
Summary: ¿Se imaginan a Vegeta cuidando a Trunks bebé por un día?


Papá por Siempre

Capítulo 1: "Nuevas responsabilidades"

Ya han pasado más o menos seis meses después de que Cell fuera destruido y ahora la tierra vive en paz. Todos nuestros amigos regresaron a sus vidas normales a disfrutar de este nuevo periodo y la mayoría no tiene problemas en adaptarse...bueno...quizás no todos opinen lo mismo, como por ejemplo Vegeta, que al estar acostumbrado a pelear continuamente y por su difícil carácter esta situación le resultaba casi insoportable, y ahora más luego de la muerte de Goku durante la pelea con Cell. Ahora ya no podrá desquitarse con su eterno enemigo y lo peor de todo era que Kakarotto era el único rival respetable que tenía en el mundo. Luego de esto la lucha dejo de tener interés para él porque ya no existe nadie con quien pueda enfrentarse. Bulma quería aprovechar este tiempo de paz para que Vegeta recuperase el tiempo perdido con su hijo. Ahora el pequeño Trunks tenía un año de edad, pero aún faltaría mucho tiempo para que se pareciera su contraparte, Mirai Trunks, que ahora estaba en el futuro.

Por esta intención de Bulma, la Capsule Corp. se había convertido en un verdadero ring de pelea, en donde se escuchaban tremendos gritos por la discusión que se había generado. Tal pareciera que a Vegeta no le cuadraba para nada esa idea...

VG : ¡NO, NO Y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO! - gritó totalmente exasperado.

BL : ¡POR FAVOR, VEGETA! - dijo en el mismo tono - ¡TE ESTAS COMPORTANDO COMO UN VERDADERO IRRACIONAL!

VG : ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS, MUJER! ¡TU FUISTE LA QUE EMPEZÓ TODO ESTO SABIENDO PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO VOY A ACEPTAR Y TU...CLAAAROOO...TERCAMENTE SIGUES INSISTIENDO Y YA VES LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

BL : ¡LO UNICO QUE TE ESTOY PIDIENDO ES QUE PASES UN POCO DE TU TIEMPO CON TU HIJO! ¡¿ACASO ESO ES MUCHO PEDIR?!

VG : ¡SI! ¡Y NO TENGO POR QUE HACERLO! ¡NO ES MI OBLIGACION! ¡¿ACASO NO TIENE SUFICIENTE CONTIGO?!

BL : ¡NO!... ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡EL NIÑO NECESITA TENER UN PADRE A SU LADO, Y ...! - bajó el tono de voz - De seguro que Mirai Trunks hubiera dado todo por eso...

VG : ¡Bah! - dijo también bajando la voz - Ese muchacho nunca tuvo nada de esto y.. ¡míralo!...creció fuerte y es un poderoso guerrero.

BL : Por eso mismo quiero que a mi Trunks no le pase lo mismo...a veces pienso que Mirai sufrió mucho al haberle hecho falta su padre...y tampoco quiero que a mi hijo el falte el suyo...

VG : Esas son puras tonterías...cuando yo era niño, mi padre no pasaba ni dos minutos conmigo y nunca llegue a necesitar de ese bastardo... Así eran las reglas en VEGUITA...

BL :¡Tu lo has dicho!..."en VEGUITA"...pues, bien...¡ESTO NO ES VEGUITA, es LA TIERRA y debes de cambiar esas ideas tan bárbaras!

VG : ¡NO VOY A CAMBIAR MI MANERA DE PENSAR Y ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LO VUELVO A REPETIR!

BL :¡A veces pienso que me casé con un cerdo insensible, un cabeza dura, un... - Bulma siguió hablando ante Vegeta que no se inmutaba por sus comentarios y sin prestarle atención se dirigió a la cocina. Bulma al ver esto se enfureció y le gritó - ¡¿A DÓNDE DIABLOS CREES QUE VAS?!

VG :A comer algo - dijo tranquilamente - tanta discusión me ha abierto el apetito.

BL :¡VEGETA! ¡ERES UN...! - de pronto la probable sarta de insultos que Bulma le iba a soltar fue interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono - ¡ESTO YA ES LO ULTIMO QUE TE...! - volvió a detenerse por el teléfono. Vegeta volteó a verla y le dijo:

VG :¿Acaso no vas a contestar?...porque así no te voy a entender nunca y detesto descifrar mensajes por partes... - dijo burlonamente ante la irritada expresión de Bulma que si hubiera tenido cuchillos en sus manos, ya se los hubiera lanzado todos. Volvió a timbrar el teléfono y Vegeta volvió a añadir - ¿Y bien?

Parecía que a Bulma le iba a salir fuego de la cabeza, pero respiró profundamente y fue a contestar el odioso aparato. Vegeta sonrió a su victoria y ya se disponía a irse cuando Bulma se volteó y le gritó con voz de sargento:

BL :¡NI SE TE OCURRA IRTE, PORQUE ESTO AUN NO HA TERMINADO! ¡Y SI LO HACES NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÁS A ESCUCHAR DE LA PALABRA COMIDA EN ESTA CASA!

Vegeta soltó un imperceptible "glup" y rabiando se sentó en una silla, mientras Bulma contestaba el teléfono...

BL :¡BUENO! - gritó al levantar el auricular - ¡SI!...¡QUIEN HABLA!...¡Ah!...eres tu Yumi...si...disculpa el tono de voz...si...dime...- luego de una pausa una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Bulma - ¿EN SERIO? ¿ACEPTARON?...¡ESO ES FABULOSO!

Al otro lado de la línea, Yumi Kobayashi, una de las socias de Bulma en la Capsule Corp. le estaba dando las buenas nuevas en la empresa...

YU : Aunque no lo creas, aceptaron.- dijo alegremente - Tienes que darme las gracias porque se ve que tengo cierto poder al plantear mis ofertas...¿no lo crees?

BL : ¡O sea que ya tenemos prácticamente el contrato en la bolsa!

YU : Bueno...por así decirlo, casi...esos tipos quieren que el presidente de la empresa, me refiero a ti, vaya personalmente a la firma del contrato y eso tendría que ser mañana.

BL:¡Perfecto!..¿Dónde y a qué hora? - dijo sacando su agenda de la gaveta.

YU : En la capital del Norte, a medio día.

BL : Bien... capital del ...¿NORTE? - dijo dejando caer su lápiz.

YU : Sí. Allí está su sede principal. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún impedimento? - dijo la mujer de negocios.

BL : No...claro que no...bueno...a decir verdad... sí.- dijo pausando - Tu sabes que tengo un bebé y el problema es que no tengo con quién dejarlo.

YU : Ese sí que es un problema. Ni pensar en llevarlo contigo porque de seguro que a esos tipos no les gustan los niños. Bulma, no sé cómo pero tienes que ir como sea, sino perderemos esta oportunidad y con lo que nos costó conseguirlo...¿No puedes conseguir una niñera o alguien que se quede con él?

BL : Es que justo en estos días la niñera ha pedido vacaciones y la cosa es que...- mientras hablaba volteó y la imagen de Vegeta en la silla apareció en su campo visual . Una pícara sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bulma y sin quitarle la vista a Vegeta siguió hablando...- No te preocupes Yumi... creo que YA SÉ QUIEN va a cuidar a mi bebé... si...claro...reserva lugares en el vuelo de mañana...muy bien...hasta pronto...

Bulma colgó el teléfono y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro miró a Vegeta que ya estaba preparado para seguir con la discusión anterior..

VG : Muy bien, mujer. - dijo mirándola de frente con su típica expresión - Ya que has terminado de parlotear con tus amistades, continúa con tu discurso... - dijo cruzando sus brazos. Bulma no le dijo nada, sólo que no dejaba de sonreír para confusión de Vegeta y sin mediar palabra, se dio media vuelta con rumbo al segundo piso.

Vegeta ensanchó sus ojos sorprendido y pensó para sí..."...mmmh, me parece muy sospechoso esta repentina actitud suya. Estoy seguro que esta mujer algo se trae entre manos...será mejor que me cerciore...". Vegeta subió las escaleras siguiendo los pasos de su mujer y la encontró en la recámara con un pequeño bolso en donde estaba guardando algunas cosas y también había sacado su elegante traje de ejecutiva. Estaba sentada en la cama revisando unos papeles y seguía sonriendo a pesar de que se había percatado de la presencia de Vegeta que ya estaba harto del misterio que se traía entre manos su esposa...

VG : ¡¿Por qué te vas así de repente como si yo fuera cualquier cosa y sin decirme nada, mujer?! - dijo molesto - ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!

BL : Primero que nada háblame bonito...- dijo sin mirarlo - Tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios...¿feliz?

VG : Ah...bueno...suena bien. Por lo menos por un tiempo podré descansar de ti y del crío... - dijo disponiéndose a marcharse.

BL : Espera un momento..."querido" - dijo Bulma poniéndose de pie - ¿Y quién te dice que voy a llevar a Trunks?...él se queda... y ¡TÚ con ÉL!

VG : ¿QUEEEEE? ¡AH, NO, BULMA! ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES! ¡A MI NO ME VAS A ENCHUFAR A ESE MOCOSO CUANDO TE DE LA GANA!

BL : Pues siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no? - dijo frunciendo el ceño - Además, ya va siendo hora de que tengas nuevas responsabilidades, y Trunks va a ser una de ellas.

VG : ¡No puedo perder mi valioso tiempo que puedo usar para entrenar con ese niño! - dijo molesto.

BL : ¿Entrenar? y...¿para qué, eh?... ¡La tierra ahora vive en paz y no creo que por dejar de entrenar un día vayas a perder tu estado físico!...Mira, Vegeta, yo me he hecho cargo de Trunks todo este tiempo, pero tu también tienes la obligación de pasar tiempo con él...¡YA ES TIEMPO DE QUE APRENDAS A SER UN PADRE PARA TU HIJO!

VG : No, mujer., ¡NO!. - dijo con una mezcla de exasperado y nervioso - ¡NO LO VOY A HACER Y ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LO REPETIRE! ¡YA VERAS COMO TE LAS ARREGLAS, PERO A MÍ NO ME METAS!- dijo marchándose de la recámara con rumbo a la planta baja.

Bulma se le quedó mirando unos instantes después que hubiera salido y nuevamente sonrió mientras murmuraba..."Eso es lo que tú crees..."... y siguió arreglando sus cosas.

_A las 4:45 am del día siguiente_

Bulma no se había percatado a que hora regresó Vegeta, sólo que parecía que había estado entrenando gran parte de la noche y de la madrugada porque estaba profundamente dormido, seguramente por el cansancio. Ella ya se había levantado, se encontraba vestida y lista para salir de viaje. El taxi pasaría a recogerla en unos minutos, pero pensó esperarlo fuera para que no despertara a Vegeta con el ruido, aunque estaba tan dormido que ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Lo miró un rato dudando sobre si lo podría hacer, pero sacudiendo la cabeza se corrigió..."También es su deber, es su hijo y como tal debe quererlo". Pensó en darle un beso, pero por temor a despertarlo no lo hizo y salió de la habitación con rumbo a la de su bebé.

Trunks se encontraba plácidamente dormido, pero se despertó al sentir primeros pasos y después la mano tibia de su mamá que lo hizo ponerse boca arriba para verla. Bulma lo cargó y mientras lo tenía entre brazos susurró suavemente...

BL : Mami va a irse de paseo todo el día pero regresará en la noche...no te preocupes que papi va a quedarse contigo...¿ya mi cielo?...pórtate bien y no hagas rabiar a papá. - dijo mirando a los ojos azules de su bebé adornados con su pequeño ceño fruncido, viva imagen de su padre.

Luego de unos momentos, Bulma le dio un beso y nuevamente lo acostó en su cuna. Trunks estiró sus pequeñas manitos hacia su mamá que le hacía adiós desde la puerta, luego escuchó el ruido de un vehículo y después de rato volvió a dormirse.


End file.
